Interesting
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Gakuho Asano doing interesting things to his precious golden-eyed student. Purely Lemon. Porn-Without-Plot. Pedo. Iso/AsaSr. Note who's top.


**Interesting**  
 _December 15th 2015  
_ by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

The handsome man gently stroke his face with his long fingers. Isogai was trapped with the man's toned arms cradling him to the cold wall behind him.

The hand stroking his face slowly lowered down, sensually rubbing his neck, down to his chest, sneakily pinching his nipple, and finally below his belt. Gakuho palmed his student's crotch. His breath was heavy; a mist formed between them from their exhalation.

"My adorable student is aroused...how interesting." he smirked, unzipped the uniform's pants.

"S-Sensei...please don't...!" Isogai let out a breathy whimper, feeling blood rushes to his face and to his arousal.

"I see...would you like to try and order your headmaster...?" the man beamed kindly, and decreased the distance between them into a mere inch before their noses could touch. "Try and reject my everything, little one..."

And the man went on one of his knees, his slender fingers probing the underwear within the gap of the zipper.

Isogai gritted his teeth albeit he couldn't help the screech escaping his throat. Those fingers tugged down the edge of his underwear, and expertly pulled out the erection within. It was limp, but hot and would be hardened soon. The headmaster chuckled, marveling at the tremendous size.

"Young men and their overload of hormones..." he sheepishly chuckled, his breathing made the erection twitched. The man stuck out his tongue and stroke the head with it, emitting a yelp from his student.

"S-Sensei...NO! WHAT-NGGH..."

Isogai could no longer held his voice, his mouth was widely ajar as the slick-haired man giving him head balls-deep. Saliva flooding down and staining his pants. Gakuho bobbed his head, his tongue pushing the skin to uncover the head.

The feeling of the hard on hitting the back of his throat. The teen's erratic moans of pleasure. His scent. The sound of sloppy sexual oral activity. Nearly subconscious, Gakuho's hand reached down to his own zipper and began to rub himself. He moaned at the pleasure, sending vibration to the dick inside his mouth, only to lift Isogai into greater heights of pleasure.

"NNGHH...S-Sensei...!"

The man clamped his lips tightly around the erection, preventing it from ejaculation and made Isogai groaned in a sensual, pained tone. Thus, Gakuho unlocked his buckle and stripped his silk business trousers off.

As the man's cavern left Isogai's dick hanging hotly and nearly exploding, the tip of his tongue began to tease the scrotum beneath the base. Gakuho brought his slender fingers to his own entrance and moaned as he began to stretch himself.

"S-Sensei, what are you doing...?" Isogai, tearful and entirely ashamed, began to feel even more anxious at the sight of his headmaster fingering himself.

"I..." the single letter leaving his lips made Isogai groan, as his breath brushed his manhood.

"I am...going to do something...interesting..."

Before Isogai could address what was going on, he was sitting down, his back leaning to the cold wall and he could feel the coldness of the floor touching his bare bottom. Gakuho pulled his pants down further, and the older man began to straddle his student.

Isogai's golden eyes trembled in disbelief as he watched the headmaster explicitly shoved his dick up into his entrance.

"NNGH!" the teen inhaled sharply, whilst Gakuho let out a shivery chuckle.

"Hnn...ah," Gakuho took hold of Isogai's shoulders as he slowly went up and down the shaft, feeling pleasure from the way his hole working like a suction.

"It...It feels...good..."

"S-Sensei...No...No...Why are you doing th-nngh...No...Stop..."

Isogai struggled, but then his protests were ceased as the wine-eyed man forcefully pressed their lips.

* * *

 **IDK WHY I DID THIS IT JUST KINDA HAPPENED OK BYE**

 **BYE LIFE**

 **BYE GAY HEADMASTER**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
